Almost everyone owns a bicycle and bicycle riding for both recreation and transportation enjoys increasing popularity. However, among the whole traffic accidents, the rate of car to bicycle accidents is gradually increasing.
Indeed, bicycle collision with a vehicle or another bicycle is one of the major causes of bicycles accidents. This is mainly due to the fact that a cyclist riding on the roadway is unaware of traffic approaching from behind or is uncertain if the traffic is passing safely.
There are known safety systems which alert bicycle users about a potential threat. For example, document U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,202 discloses a bicycle-mounted vehicle proximity warning device that warns a cyclist that a vehicle is approaching from rear. In this document, the warning device also includes a vehicle alert circuit that can activate a bright flashing light at the rate of between three to five hertz, at the approaching vehicle for the purpose of alerting its driver of the cyclist proximity.
However, another major cause of bicycle accident, which is for instance the cyclist' loss of control of its bicycle, is not properly considered in such document.